Everyday In Between
by nathy.faithy
Summary: Skye is not having a perfect day, just found out her boyfriend is cheating on her, she still has a whole year of university to finish, the campus is completely full and all she needs now is a miracle! Looks like her luck is about to change.


_For LisaMichelle25 who wanted a fic with this lovely song. I hope you enjoy the ride._  
_Thank you, for the lovely ldjkitten74 for proof reading this fic and being amazing!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D, Marvel or any of the characters or locations mentioned in this work of fanfiction. Lyrics of the song by Chloe Wang/Bennet "Every Day In Between"._

* * *

**_"When we touch _**  
**_I have never known that spark _**  
**_Never felt like this before _**  
**_It's a different life _**  
**_I hold you in my heart _**  
**_Can you feel the rhythm of my soul? _**  
**_It's out of sync every time you go _**  
**_You're my reason why now and forever"_**

She wants to kill him. No, skin him alive. Actually better, cut his member off. What the hell was Miles thinking? Seriously, in their bed and in their stupid little apartment, she can't fucking believe this. Skye is so pissed that she starts throwing things in his direction, yelling profanities at him and the woman that is half covered with her Avengers sheets.

And what pisses her off more? She bought her SUV and helped him with the rental, but the apartment is his. Which means she has no place to go,_ freaking fantastic_. So she broke off their relationship, saying that she was coming back in four hours to collect her things and hopes that by then he is alone or better yet, gone.

She is not crying per se, she is too angry for that, since she still has one year of university to finish and the campus dorms are totally full. Looks like she is gonna have to pray for a freaking miracle.

Skye enters her car, closes the door and drives to the CS campus area, she knows that it is a shot in the dark and that it will be impossible in the middle of the semester to find a roommate or some notice with a pure golden soul looking for one.

Miles calls her an unnumbered amount of times and she ignores it, every single one of them. Skye hopes he is out of the apartment when she gets there, because if she has to deal with him, it will be ugly.

She walks until she reaches one of the bulletin boards, her mind is racing, but if there's one thing Skye always were was her own fort. She smiles as she sees a notice "Urgent Roommate - Girls or Boys" with contact phone and address.

Okay, perhaps today was her lucky day. Who knows maybe she would meet the man of her dreams, because God knows Miles wasn't him.

* * *

"I need a miracle!" Lucas exclaimed exasperated.

"Chill out little bro', someone is gonna show up that will be less obnoxious, ignorant, impertinent, scare me in the dark ugly kind..." Says Maynard.

"What do you even mean with that?" Grant questions, rolling his eyes at his older brother manners.

"I should start praying…" Lucas says sitting in the sofa his hands ruffling his hair in weariness.

"So you can invite nuns in? Are you for real, Luke?" Maynard mocked.

"This is a nightmare, I just can't believe she did this to-" Lucas is complaining when a knock on the door is heard.

The three brothers raise from their respective seats and went to the door. "You peek first." Said Lucas to Grant.

"It's a girl." He says, Skye had her back at them and Grant is about to say more when Maynard pushes him to the side "A pretty one indeed." Skye is biting her lower lip when Lucas sees her through the peephole. "She looks nice."

"Just a minute!" Lucas says, while his brothers find theirs seats again.

"Hello!" He says to her warmly.

"Hi, are you Lucas Ward, looking desperately for a roommate? Because if so, you need to pick me, you don't understand most of the people on this campus are wicked. And I really need a place to stay since my ex-boyfriend decided to fuck our relationship royally by sleeping with another woman on my Avengers sheets!" Skye says gesturing wildly with her hands as she enters the apartment talking non-stop without breaking a sweat.

"Can you believe that! How rude, don't you think?! I'll have to buy the new Avengers theme, at least he didn't stain my Captain America one, uncle Phil would be devastated." She lays out to them. "I'm Skye by the way, sorry. I just had a long day and I'm hoping that you could be my miracle."

"_You are perfect._" The three brothers say together each one more puzzled than the other.

"Was that a comment or a compliment?" Skye questions grinning.

"Both?" Asked a confused Maynard.

"I can live with that. So it's the three of you and you need a roommate?" Skye queries close to the balcony.

"No, no. We're visiting, giving a little support, you know, Lucas lived here with his girl, until she dumped him-" Started Grant, she turns back at him, a look of pity in her eyes to the youngest member.

"Oh, poor you! You were too good looking for her I bet, anyway, if necessary we'll bond over ice-cream and our poor choices of lovers." She laughs fondly.

"You are oddly familiar. I just can't seem to put my finger on it." Comments Maynard.

"Yeah, I get that a lot. Maybe you saw me singing at the Coffee Foundry." She smiled.

"No, it's not that. We just got here two days ago, I'm sure we didn't go there." Grant said, looking at her curiously.

"You said your name was Skye, right? I have only meet one Skye in my life and she was something else -" Lucas said lost in thought.

Skye narrowed her eyes and stared intensively at the boys. Realization dawned on her, she shook her head, let out a little snort and asked, "How is Gramzy, boys?"

"Skye Turner! The last time I saw you you were fifteen years old." Maynard exclaimed, smiling brightly at her.

"Yeah, old man. Tell me, what is the feeling of being thirty five and still single?" Skye joked with him, Maynard rolled his eyes.

"Still a tease." Said Grant under his breath.

"That settles it, looks like I'm sticking around." Skye waited for a witty come back, but is surprised when Lucas brought her into a hug.

"_Do you need me to punch this ex-guy of yours?_" Luke whispered while hugging her.

"No, he is not worth your pain. I just need to pick up my things." She answered as he released her from his muscular arms.

"That we can help you with." Grant said a tiny grin on his lips.

"Not now. So, seriously how is Gramzy?" She asked sitting in one of the armchairs.

"She's doing great actually, she misses her favorite baking partner though. Why did you never called?" Questioned Lucas, sitting on the sofa across from her.

"To be honest, we kept moving so much that we lost some things along the way, and when I found my school notebook from the time it had been almost a year." Skye sighed.

"Like us, you leave the past in the past." Maynard adds sitting on Luke's side.

"You could say that. Doesn't mean I didn't miss you boys! We have so much to catch up on!" She says patting the seat on her side "Come on Grant, stop looking like a freaking robot, I wanna know everything, such as how was your first time?"

"What?" He asked flabbergasted, his cheeks burning in fifty shades of red.

"You're such a prude Grant." Skye was laughing out loud. "For me it was at seventeen, one of my best friends at the time. It was sweet and messy-" She was cut by Grant's voice.

"And look at the time, shouldn't we go check if the coast is clear and pick up your things?" He pointed out the clock, his cheeks burning.

_"Reasons why I love you…"_ Skye thought to herself. Maybe this time she would have a chance with him. Clearly her teenager girly crush hadn't changed at all.

They chit-chated about what she would need and if she had enough boxes, _thanks Grant_, she hadn't thought about that, so they did a quick run down to the basement and got some cardboard boxes and threw them in the back of Skye's SUV. Maynard and Grant went in their car, while Luke insisted in keeping Skye company in hers.

"So, how did you meet him?" Luke asked over the song currently playing on the radio.

"I was doing a CS job for his company, we talked briefly, he asked me out, one thing lead to another and when I noticed it had been three months that we were dating. Then my current roommate on the campus got engaged and I needed a new place to stay and he invited me to move in. Uncle Phil will be so angry when I tell him, 'cause of course he was absolutely right about Miles all the time.." Skye sighed tapping her fingers on the wheel to the beat of the song.

"I say he doesn't deserve the woman you became, sweetheart." Luke told her smiling from the passenger seat.

Grant and Maynard followed her SUV since she knew the address and they didn't. They were silent, each one lost in their thoughts, the radio on some station playing some old song, until Maynard decided to share his thoughts "She's grown beautifully, don't you think?"

"I'm sorry?" Asked Grant, he had been too lost in his daydream. Fact was that Skye's over sharing made his mind wonder to past wishes, he always felt horrible thinking his kid brother's best friend was adorable, and sometimes he had wondered how her pink lips would taste.

"I said, she is more beautiful now than she was before, don't you think?" Repeats Maynard.

"That she is. She is also sassy, pertinent, petulant, smart mouthed and I think I might be in love with her." It's like the words came tumbling out of his mouth beyond his control and Grant is not sure how humiliated he should feel.

"Tell me something I don't know, brother. You always had a thing for shortie." Maynard laughed parking the car behind Skye's SUV.

"I honestly think she might like you too." Grant watched his older brother turn off the engine and they left the car closing the doors simultaneously.

Skye is happily chit-chatting with Luke when they leave the car, she is certainly passionate about whatever they are discussing, because her voice is a pitch higher.

"No way! You've meet them?" Luke sounds just as excited.

"I know!" She throws her hand in the air and continued "They work with my uncle and I swear I didn't fangirl much."

"You totally did!" Luke accuses her.

"Of course I did!" Skye answers smiling and shrugging her left shoulder.

"What did we miss?" Grant questions, arching an eyebrow.

"Nothing big, she was just mentioning that she met the Avengers." Luke said nonchalantly.

"What?" The two older brothers barked out. They have been working for SHIELD for years now and she met the Avengers before them? Life is so very unfair.

"Does that mean I can totally fangirl on you two later on?" Skye is bouncing excitedly on her legs biting her lower lip and is so childish and cute that Grant is not sure what to do with himself, so he smiles, while Maynard observes the trio.

"So here we are, shortie, lead the way." It's a brownstone kinda apartment, classic, different from their's that is way more colorful which they where thankful for, because this was just sad looking.

"Don't get me wrong love, but what did you see in this guy?" Maynard asks shaking his head.

"I wonder too." She counters, sighing in misery.

"Don't worry, angel, I'm sure your prince charming is on his way." Grant says affectionately.

"Aren't you cute when you act like a human being and not a robot?" Skye retorts at him.

They enter the building, climbing the two set's of stairs, Skye fishes her keys from inside her purse and opens the door, the boys stay behind her as she enters and she sure doesn't expect to see the image of her ex-boyfriend sitting in the living room staring off in space.

"Hi." She says quietly, closing the door behind her.

"There you are." Miles says darkly, "Who are they?" He inquires in the same tone.

"Some friends, not really any of your business. I'm here for my things-" Skye answers harshly.

"Oh, this is rich of you Skye, really rich!" He exclaims as he stands up and walks closer to her "You say I'm the one cheating on you and then you enter my house with a bunch of models to be?"

"Excuse me?!" Grant, Maynard and Lucas ask, their voices an octave higher.

"It wouldn't surprise me at all if you were screwing all of them." He said, venom in his voice.

What none of them were expecting was Skye's fast movement, she slaps his right cheek soundly, with her eyes narrowed and her voice strong she says "Fuck you, Miles. If you think so low of me, why were you even dating me? What was I to you, an easy fuck? You know what, fuck you very much. Because, I don't need you. And don't you dare think any less of them, I will end you and your reputation, believe me. I have much worse ways of doing that, than letting them beat the crap out of you."

"And we do-" Lucas started, his voice deeper and threatening.

"Want to beat the shit out of you." Grant and Maynard finished eyeing the low life in front of them.

"Now, get the hell out of my way." Skye said through clenched teeth.

She passes by him, the boys right behind her, without another word Miles exited the front door slamming it forcefully. Skye's body startles at the noise and she closes her eyes for a moment, breathing deeply.

"Are you sure I can't beat him up? It would make me feel better." Grant spoke softly earning a smile from Skye as she turned to look at him.

"Like I told Luke, he is worthless." She says touching his cheek gently and moving around the place while the boys go down to get the forgotten cardboard boxes from the car, Skye throws her car keys to Grant who catches them easily.

"We'll be right back." Grant assures her. When they are back, she has assembled a lot of things on the bed, she is singing something they are sure they have never heard before.

_**"What if I would have never crossed your street **_  
_**And allowed our eyes to meet? **_  
_**Would I ever make it through here without you? **_  
_**I see tomorrow through your eyes **_  
_**And I will never say goodbye **_  
**_Nothing else can bring us down now and forever_"**

"Hey! What are you singing?" Luke asks.

"Just something silly. Let's finish this." She says.

They work, talking all the time, Grant and Maynard tell her they work for a secret government place and she laughs, because that's pretty much what SHIELD means. She doesn't tell them though, but keeps in mind to search over the data base for their files. Skye is waiting for her uncles call, since she did the exam online, she wonders if they would accept her as well. Her cellphone buzzes in her jeans pocket and she sees a message from Phil.

"You made it, kiddo. Can't wait to see you here. You're going to love our team."

Skye suddenly squealed.

"What happened is everything okay?" Maynard asks almost letting some of her books fall down.

"I made it. I actually made it. I need to call uncle Phil." She left the room for a moment and at the same second both Maynard and Grant received messages on their cellphones. "We got ourselves a new hacker." Both brothers sighed.

"Hopefully not as dull as the last one, right?" Complained Grant.

"That was such a nightmare, she couldn't even pull us out of that mission. Yes, not to say that the science babies were totally freaking out. Gosh knows I adore them, but geez can Jemma be scary when she wants!" Maynard tells him.

"Just be happy she is in a great relationship with Fitz, otherwise we would hear more of her." Grant says back.

"Could you guys company gossip a bit more?" Luke questions closing the third cardboard box.

"Not really, unless you wanna share with us how your internship is going at Tisch Hospital?" Asks Grant.

"Not really. It's tough." He tells them._ I'm glad Skye is staying, she can certainly bring a little bit of joy to my worse of days_. He muses to himself.

"Skye, are we missing anything?" Calls Grant out to her.

"Yeah! My guitar, can you please pick it up from the top of the dresser?" She asks him from the kitchen, she is packing some of her favorite things, such as her fandom's cup and some of the things she knows Miles wouldn't eat at all.

"I'm done." Skye announces. It's been a while since she has been this happy, but she has just received the best news ever and her childhood friends are back in her life again. Seems like her luck was indeed changing.

They take everything to the cars and the moving process begins. They were surprised that the only things that were really heavy were boxes of electronics and books, was bright sunshine Skye a nerd? She didn't look the type though, but looks can be deceiving.

In least than two days, they had everything sorted out and in their place, Luke has a room, the older brothers are sharing the room with the bunk beds, while Skye has the last room and it looks like a whole world was thrown into it. Her books were on display, just like most of her personality, it was impressive, but cute. The cushions over the bed where Avengers kind and Grant could swear he hadn't notice that before, she had a TARDIS light lamp, a Sherlock watch clock, what it appeared to be a Buffy doll sitting over her large collection of books and so on.

"This is interesting." Grant says from the threshold of her door.

"Hiya Grant, come on in." She calls from somewhere in the room.

"It's like a whole universe exploded in here, it's nice though, I like it." He adds, as she emerges from underneath the bed, a small device in her hands.

"Sorry, tiny things I get from colleagues." Skye said, putting what looked like a mini crystal ball over the bedside table, her hair falling around each side of her face.

"So, any reason you are visiting my humble room?" She asks playfully.

"Yeah there is." He says laying on her bed and staring at the ceiling, that to his surprise has neon stars all over it. "We are leaving tomorrow, and I'm not sure when we will be back, so we'll keep in touch through emails and phone calls, okay?"

Skye bites her lower lip and smiles at him. "Of course, I'll bug you everyday if I have to. Don't you dare go dying in some secret mission, you got me?" She pokes his ribs and he smiles at her, bringing her into a hug. Skye rests her head on his chest listening to his heartbeat while he gently runs his fingers through her hair, for a second she wishes this moment would never stop but she knows he will never feel the same, it's childish and silly to think otherwise.

"I'll miss you." He whispers as he kisses the top of her head. "Yeah, me too." Skye says snuggling closer to him.

"Are you gonna let me go?" Grant questions, because even though he has been around her for almost three days, his brothers were always in the corner and she is now practically laying on top of him in her pajamas.

"No, just sleep here. It's cold and I don't wanna be alone tonight." She murmurs into his chest, he doesn't have much fight left in him, he is tired as well. He is worried about this new hacker woman that will soon make part of their team and dreading himself for not admitting his feelings to the girl resting in his arms.

* * *

It's been a week since that day when Skye slept peacefully, warm and so beautifully in his arms. A week since this freaking mission had gone south, Coulson had almost got himself killed, May had three broken ribs, FitzSimmons were patching his brother's shoulder, yep he had been shot and Grant was pissed by the fact that the previous CS hacker had to stick with them because the new one had to go through some physical tests.

Agent Camilla Forts had made a ghastly mistake in the hacking department and compromised the whole operation, the worst thing possible? Apparently Coulson's niece, gosh bless whoever she is, solved the problem in minutes and sent the whole corrected data to their server and still found a way out for them. To Maynard the kid should have been hired already, to Grant his boss was protecting something precious to him, just like they did with their Skye, if there was one thing the three brothers had admitted was that she was certainly their weakness.

Three days later and they were finally landing in New York City again. No news from Skye or Luke which bothered both Ward's to their core. At least they were both trained agents and could mask their uneasiness, especially now. Fury had been furious - no pun intended - when he had to call a non operational to fix a level 5 agent mistake, and Coulson knew that. Which made the encounter with the Director, his deputy and their new CS specialist something to fright for.

FitzSimmons were behind the Ward brothers, while May and Coulson led the way, agent Forts had been reassigned to another team and Grant was relieved because none of them seemed to work well around her, even the science babies and they were freaking adorable - not that he would ever admit that out loud.

They sit at the conference table, Coulson with a pleasant smile on his face. Grant just couldn't understand the man, what if this new hacker wasn't a good fit? Voices were heard coming down the hallway.

"I'm just saying it's too easy to break in, pirate. You need a better firewall, some serious protection spell kinda like virus against hackers. I mean, I hacked this place in two hours." Grant Ward knew that voice. What was that particular sweet, bossy, smarty ass mouth voice doing inside the Hub?

"Yes, Miss Turner, I agree. Do whatever program you need to do, but I'm assigning you to Coulson's team and that's final." Director Fury said, as he opened the glass doors.

"I don't mind, what I'm saying is that you have all of these people, that are supposed to be brainiacs and they didn't create a better system from hacking? You need a really good engineer, and some electronics that would make the server stronger and more-" She is techno-babbling and is impressively, even to the Director's deputy Maria Hill, how engaged Fury is to her suggestions.

Someone coughs, mostly to make a point, Skye thinks it is to get their attention, and boy did they get her attention. Not only her uncle and aunt, but also two of her most favorite people are in the room.

"Meet my team, Agents Leopold Fitz and Jemma Simmons." Coulson started the introductions.

"I'm biochemist, he's engineer." FitzSimmons said together pointing to one another.

"Grant and Maynard Ward they are specialists." Grant and Maynard nod at her, a smile surging on their faces.

"And Melinda May, the pilot." May arched an eyebrow to the younger member.

"Hi aunt May, boys. Uncle Phil." Skye smiled at them.

"I honestly hope I'm not making the biggest mistake of my life. But this kid has done enough without being an agent, so the six of you are in charge of making sure she becomes a hell of good a one." Director Fury says to them, his good eye narrowing as he spoke. "It's bad enough Romanoff and Barton got a liking on her already." Complains Fury to agent Hill, pouting a little.

"You are such a bullshitter, shortie!" Exclaims Maynard as he goes to her and picks her up in his arms. Skye squeals and hugs him back.

"You guys are nothing without me." She teases as he put her on the floor.

"Is it my imagination or has someone really screwed up? Look at yourselves! Aunt May, my gosh, I know you're stoic, but ouch." Skye told her worriedly.

"Having you around will be fun." May said, giving her a genuine smile. _Grant should be taking a damn picture of this moment, it might never happen again_. Muses Maynard.

* * *

_**"In the stone cold winter in the storm of love **_  
_**When it makes you pray for a miracle **_  
_**Are you still here to promise to have and to hold **_  
_**You know I'm going to love you (Everyday in between) **_  
_**Like a diamonds in the sky **_  
_**Telling me no lie, and I'm gonna love you"**_

In the span of a year, Skye graduated, has almost gotten herself killed at least five times thank gosh usually one of the Ward brothers were at her side, Grant continues to live in denial, which is impressive really, because the only person who isn't aware of this is Skye, the other members of the team have started a poll, Maynard says Skye will end up being the first to make a move, the adorable science duo thinks Ward is gonna bite his tongue one of these days when she gets too close to a dying situation. May and Coulson have a different opinion and bet fifty dollars with each member of the team that the two idiots would just end up kissing whenever.

It doesn't help either that she trains with them every day and is constantly babbling, singing, reading, or spending time with FitzSimmons, they had become fast friends and it wasn't like Grant or Maynard were jealous at all, it was that since she was so friendly Skye had everyone's heart and attention without asking for it. Skye calls Luke almost every day, at some ridiculous hour since he is graduating in two months and has just received a call from Fury to join SHIELD as a doctor in training.

Grant finds Skye in the kitchenette of the Bus, lost in thought while the popcorn pops in the microwave. They had come back from a particular tiring mission, Grant had been shot on his torso and Skye had held her t-shirt over it until they got back to the Bus, Jemma fussed over him while Skye sat silently watching before saying that she was going to get a shower and a bite to eat.

"Skye?" Grant calls gently.

"You could have died, Grant! What were you thinking?" She turns to him, her eyes full of unshed tears, she touches his chest closing her small hands in the fabric of his shirt. He holds her wrists caressing her hands with his thumbs.

"I'm fine, thanks to you. We are a team, it's not an easy job, you know that." He tells her softly, she starts relaxing under his touch, Grant envelopes her in a hug, and she sobs quietly her arms encircling his waist hugging him tightly. He kisses the top of her head his fingers threaded in her hair as she breathes murmuring unintelligible words.

"I'm fine, angel. I'm not going anywhere which means you're stuck with me. It's easy for me, since I'm irrevocably in love with you, not sure how you feel about that -" Grant tells her.

Skye arches her face from his chest, and glances at him not believing her ears, he notices her frown, her beautiful face stained with tears, her pink lips. A breath escapes her mouth and Grant moves one of his hands to put a stray lock of her hair behind her ear, his hand resting on her neck.

"Grant? Are you going to kiss me?" Skye asks licking her lips.

"You are making it exceptionally hard for me to hold back." Grant answers his eyes shining at her.

"Then, don't hold back." Skye's doe eyes invite him in and Grant is sure he has never wanted a girl like he wants Skye. He pulls her over the table, which may Skye add, is a very impressive move after having gotten shot and stands between her legs, she is laughing at him, at the hungry need she can clearly see in his eyes, Skye waits, she has been on the end of his receiving kisses before, sometimes he would kiss her cheek, her forehead, her hand all of them of affection, but now is different, the look she had seen so many times before hadn't been an imaginable thing.

Grant smiled back at her, his arms resting on each side of her waist, he then kisses her forehead, each of her cheeks, her eyes, her nose and then he finally claims her lips. He leans into her brushing his lips against hers, she opens up to him their tongues brushing against one another, she tastes like chocolate and salt tears, he deepens the kiss resting his arm on her back while she encircles his waist with her legs bringing him closer, her arms are behind his neck her hands messing up his dark locks. They are essentially lost into their kiss, hands everywhere, Grant is kissing her neck bringing out little moans here and there from Skye, when someone else enters the room.

"Well. It's about damn time you two finally decided to pull your heads out of the sand and admit your feelings for each other." Says Coulson nonchalantly.

"Uncle Phil!" Skye pushes Grant gently her eyes wide. Grant look like a deer caught in the headlights. "Sir."

"Please tell me you two idiots decided to kiss each other over some silly thing and that Skye wasn't the one who initiated it, that I'll be a hundred and fifty dollars richer." Asked May.

"What?" Skye and Grant asked confused.

"We had a poll, looks like me and May won. Maynard is such a bad loser, I'll go tell him." Coulson has a happy smile on his face and the new couple is shocked that their team leader has been 'shipping' them for a while. Gosh damnit, the whole team has been rooting for their relationship.

Grant glances at Skye pecking her lips and resting his forehead against hers. "Will it spoil the moment if I tell you that I love you, angel?"

"No. I love you too, robot. I even made a single for us." Skye tells him, hugging him again resting her head in the crook of his neck.

"Are you singing it for me any day soon?" Grant questions playing with her hair. Skye raises her head a bit and whispers softly their song in his ear.

_**"In the stone cold winter in the storm of love **_  
_**When it makes you pray for a miracle **_  
_**Are you still here to promise to have and to hold? **_  
_**You know that I'm going to love you **_  
_**I'm going to love you **_  
_**And I'm gonna love you (Everyday in between, Everyday in between) **_  
_**And I'm gonna love you (Everyday in between, Everyday in between) **_  
_**And I'm gonna love you (Everyday in between **_  
_**Everyday in between **_  
_**Everyday in between **_  
_**I'm gonna love you"**_


End file.
